Into the Scene Known as the Fray
by Aye PJ was herrrrrre dO.Ob
Summary: Formally known as: There just aren't enough hours in the day. Hazel/Leo (Lazel) multi-shots song drabbles in various time periods, based off of songs by the Fray, and Selena Gomez and the Scene. Slight Hazel/Frank undertones. Dedicated to CoffeeLazelJohnlockKeetea!
1. Guardian Angel

**Chapter based of of; Guardian Angel by Tyler James Williams ft. Cocoa Jones**

* * *

**Hazel**

_They say I'm young  
But my purpose is the inspiration of a nation innovation  
Til I change the talk into a conversation_

**Hazel was sitting on her bed in** Camp Half-Blood. She still couldn't believe that the wars were over.

The Greeks won the war between them and the Romans, but they gave them their loyalty., and history replayed itself.

The Stoll brothers and their new half-brother, Seth Davidson, were picking the supply closet lock.

Hazel liked it at Camp Half-Blood, but it was nothing like Camp Jupiter. Camp Jupiter had boundaries and rules, she liked that. Here, you could a chariot on fire and no one would care.

_I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously waiting_  
_Healing all the hating_  
_That faking in the paper chasin'_

But she wasn't focused on that. Venus had told her heart-trending days were ahead of her, and they had come, but never left. She had choose between Frank and Leo.

Sure she was dating Frank, but there's just something about Leo, that just makes her want to scream. And it's not because of Sammy. He is totally out of the picture, even when… when she saw him…

But she can't live in the past anymore. This is a new Hazel Levesque, she can't afford to think about those things any more.

_It's hard to live up to these expectations that I'm facing  
And gain the admiration of an older generation  
That's why I'm pacing back and forth contemplating  
Meditating how to use what I've been taught as a positive force_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the one and only, Leo Valdez

"Hey Hazel! We are getting ready for dinner, you coming?"

She gave a dry smiled, "Ya! I'll be right there."

Leo walked over to her. "Aaaaaawwwwww, you upset? Why?"

"Well, you see. Ve- I mean, Aphrodite told me that I would have a rough time with my love-life. And after the wars, it's been really hard."

She went on for a little bit talking about how she loved Frank and how there was another person she might like. "…so there you have it." she said finally.

_This is who I am_  
_I wish you'd understand_  
_It's time to set me free_  
_My guardian angel_

Leo nodded his head, "Okay. But if you don't mind me asking, who is this other guy you might like? If it's to personal I-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

Hazel smirked, "I think you can take a guess."

With out another word, they raced to the dining hall.

_No matter what I do  
I'm still a part of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My guardian ange_


	2. Heart Attack

**Chapter based of of; Heartbeat by the Fray**

* * *

**Leo**

_We're on an open bed truck on the highway  
Rain is coming down and we're on the run.  
Think I can feel the breath in your body.  
We gotta keep on running til' we see the sun._

We sit on the rafters of Bunker 9, talking, goofing off, not thinking about life. Completely carefree.

I'm doing my two favorite things. Being with her, and being in my work-space.

Hazel keeps on taking my soda from me and teasing me to come get her while she runs with it. I grab her and she squeals as the soda spills all over us.

"Ugh! Great! Now I'm all sticky thanks to you!" she says.

"Me? How did I do that? You're the one who took it from me! Besides, why would I hurt an angel like you?"

She hits me playfully, and I jump on the couch with her still in my arms. She squirms, but I pin her down and kiss her cheek and all over her face.

"Leo!" she squeals. "Stop! That- ha ha- that tic- tickles!"

"I know, why else would I be doing it?!" I say. "Come here, I want to show you something."

I let go of her (which I really didn't want to do) and helped her to the top of roof of Bunker 9. The view is incredible.

_Oh you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain.  
Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same.  
And you don't look back, not for anything.  
'Cause love someone, love them all the same.  
If you LOVE someone, love them all the same._

The tree branches whistle in the wind. Maple and oaks fight for space to grow, while the bushes and willows gracefully shed their leaves. I pull Hazel up on the roof with me, and the reflection of the river shines on her face, making it look like she has a halo like angel.

_My, angel, _I think to myself.

"Wow," Hazel mutters "I've never seen anything like this before. It's gorgeous."

"Just. Like. _You_." I say. I pull out a golden stallion, with metal and silver gears out of my pocket. Nuts and bolts made the of the hooves, and silver wires made the tail and the mane.

"My, gods." she starts, "Leo, how-"

"Oh nothing. Just a little something, for a special someone, just because."

"No really, I love it! How long did it take you to make this?"

I don't want to tell her, because unless she she thinks 3 minutes is a long time, she'll think I rushed it.

It's not my fault, I just have that power of getting things done fast. Yep, thanks a lot ADHD.

_Oh I feel your heartbeat.  
And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around  
If you can love somebody, love them all the same.  
You gotta love somebody, love them all the same.  
I'm Singing, Oh, I'm Feeling Your Heartbeat._

"Well, if I told you would you believe me?"

"Yes"

I lean in and kiss her, without tickling her.

She kisses back, her warmth overwhelming me. Her lips melt into mine like chocolate, almost as sweet as chocolate too. Her back hits the roof as she lies down.

I loom over her and she raps her arms around me. I don't want to hurt her, but she pulls me on top of her. I run my hands though her hair getting tangled. He could feel the rhythm of her heartbeat.

I've never felt like this before. Like, I'm, floating on cloud 9, while this great feeling of ecstasy ran through out my veins. I feel so light-headed, I felt like, I could fly. I know I can't, but I feel like it. We separate to catch our breath only to come back together.

I wish I could stay like this, that the hours could be longer.

"Leo, I have a surprise for _you_. Open your eyes." she says

I open my eyes only to find myself in a dim light room, asleep on my desk

_I'm tryin' to put it all back together.  
I've got a story and I'm tryin' to tell it right.  
I've got the kerosene and the desire.  
I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night_

* * *

Leo laid awake on his work desk. He was trying to figure out the stupid scrolls. He stayed awake after, the incident, trying to crack the code, but it was so damn hard!

The worst part was, he kept thinking about her, and now she was getting in his dreams! _Hazel Levesque_, he thought. No! You have no chances with her, she likes Frank anyway. He can't believe that he would actually think something like that!

Besides, he doesn't like her. Does he? If he did, why was he making out with her in his dreams? No. He liked being single, and that was it.

But still, even though it was just a dream, he could sworn he felt he heartbeat.

_Oh you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain.  
Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same.  
And you don't look back, not for anything.  
'Cause you love someone, you love them all the same.  
If you love someone, you love them all the same.  
__Oh I feel your heartbeat.__  
_

* * *

**__PEACE!**


	3. Love You Like a Love Song

**Next chapter! I didn't get a whole lot of comments for song fic, I got 1, but none for not doing it sssssooooooooooo, **

**if you have no idea what I'm talking about, read the A/N from the last chapter. 0_0 some people.**

**This chapter will take place sometime after the wars.**

**This chapter will be based off of the song _Love You Like a Love Song _by Selena Gomez.**

* * *

**Leo**

"If you tell her then you would've broke your promise! But, you won't keep it inside you any more, but you'll probably screw it up, and then, ruin you entire friendship!"

Leo sat in Bunker 9 talking to himself, trying to figure out how to tell Hazel how he wanted they're friendship to be. Not like, 'boyfriend and girlfriend' but like, 'close friends that can tell each other they're feelings friends'.

Besides, that one time on the Argo II, when she came into his room, the made a promise that they were friends, and nothing more. Yes, he agreed, but still, wanted her to know.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them_

But he didn't want to do that. That would put more stress on her, knowing that he liked her slightly more than a friend. _Slightly._ But still, she liked Frank more than him, and that would never change.

He tried everything to help boost his self-esteem to get the guts to tell her:

Listened to love songs (that just makes me want to ask her out). Ask some of the Aphrodite girls for advice (they ended up telling him to lower his standards, pluck his eyebrows, and get a condom ready if he really got the girl)

He even asked Grover's nymph girlfriend, Juniper, what she would do. She told him not to sweat it, don't bend the truth, but not to go over board.

"Try to appeal to what she might like" she said.

"That's the only problem, I don't know-" Leo said, but she cut him off

"Sssshhh. Think of what she likes to do, what her favorite things are. But, you said you just wanted to be slightly more then friends right? So, make it nice and friendly. Don't make it so friendly, you don't get your point out. But, don't make it romantic, or she might take it the wrong way. Got it?"

He nodded. Leo wished that girls would machines, cause if that was the case, he could wire and re-wire them faster then an electric cable.

Only problem was, she was a beautiful gentle person, not a hardcore hard drive.

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

He thought of ways to appeal to her tastes. Let's so, she liked horses, so, he could make her like, a horse made with different metals like in his dream! Just a little trinket, nothing romantic about that!

Check.

She was from the forties, and Leo didn't know much about what old people liked (not that she was old! Just, people from that time period), but in the forties, people liked poems, so, he'll send her a poem! He wasn't good at charming girls, so it wouldn't end up as a romantic poem.

Check.

He didn't want to go over board, like Juniper said, he didn't want her to take it the wrong way.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

He got to the Hephaestus cabin, went to his bunk and got started immediately. Fortunately, I didn't take long to make the horse, it was the poem that was a struggle.

He tried about twelve times to make a good poem that rhymed, but then lost count. He failed to make a poem the described the way he felt about her, but then it came out as something like; _my heart longs for you,_ or, _you are constantly in my mind like that Carly Rae Jepsen song._

That was a fail.

_Constantly, man you play through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

After about an hour of try's, Leo came up with a simple six line poem in his neatest handwriting:

_I love the way you laugh, I like the way you smile._

_I like the way you share things with me, every once in a while._

_I know that we are friends, and not that that's not great,_

_But I wonder if you would like to bring to a higher level._

_I want to be close to like a brother, but I don't want you to rebel,_

_I know you don't love me like some other people, but I like you unlike any other. _

_So yes, we are friends, no we're not dating,_

_But I want you to know, your one of my best friends._

_Leo_

"There! Finished!" he said out loud to himself.

He then rushed of to the forest. After the wars, and the camps made peace, they made ways to visit each other's camps. There were three ways to transport;

Arion- that could pull a multi-person chariot built by yours truly. Hazel tamed him enough so people could ride him without any accidents. It took a lot of cursing (from Arion as well), but one day she actually did it.Skippy- that could hold one or two people.And, Mrs. O'Leary- who could carry at least four people, (thanks to the new seats built by the children of Hephaestus/Vulcan) and would shadow-travel. It's not so bad when you get used to it and you hurled a couple times.

He decided to go with the hellhound, it was the fastest, and probably the safest.

So, Leo jumped on the giant dog. "To Camp Jupiter." he said. Mrs. O'Leary barked, and they were gone in a flash.

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

* * *

After what seemed like a few seconds, they arrived in camp Jupiter. Leo hopped off of the dog and walked over the bridge of the little Tiber.

"Stay." he said firmly

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked in response

He passed so Romans and waved hi to some of his friends.

He passed the temples of Are- sorry, Mars, Neptune, Bellona and Jupiter, and finally came to Pluto's shine.

He didn't know which bunk was Hazel's in the fifth cohort, some he wanted to drop it off here. Besides, no one ever came the Pluto's temple besides her.

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are... And I want you to know baby_

He took the little trinket, shined it a little bit, and then took out the poem. _Let's hope this works, _he thinks to himself.

The bronze stallion glistened in the sunset as he set it down on the table in the center of the room, and quietly snuck out.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

He was heading back when he bumped into a Roman guy, with a red mouth and a flask of juice.

"Dakota! Hey wassup? Where are going?"

His vampire red mouth curled into a smile. "Hey Cleo!"

"Um, actually-"

"Oh nothing much, just heading over to the war games. Ya know, you can come play if you want!"

"Mm, temping, but I have to get back to camp. I have to RSVP for the campfire, and you the Hephaestus cabin is strictly ASAP, and it's totally BYOB, so I'll TTYL but IDK when. So, BYE!" He said nervously.

Dakota still looked as mad as a hatter. "Okay. Bye Memo!"

"Leo." Leo muttered.

He walked over the bridge, and called the hellhound over. Arion just dropped off some campers Camp Jupiter kids that were visiting Camp Half-Blood, and some Greeks who where there for the War Games.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" he yelled. Out of no where the dog appeared by his side. He jumped on they were off.

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

* * *

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Leo woke up the next morning in board daylight. Someone must've opened the windows, cause it was bright!

Leo assumed it was about 10:30, because he heard the regular noises of outside, and nobody else was in there.

He then heard rapping on the door. "It's open!" he yelled rubbing his eyes.

The door swung open to a very furious Hazel Levesque.

* * *

**PEACE!**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, um, sorry for not updating for so long. I know it sucks for not updating then returning with an AN.**

**Um, only reason for that, I have writers block, and I'm stumped. Which is strange, I'm ADHD and I have crazy ideas all the time! Crazy minds :P**

**So, please PM me for ideas to continuing the next chapter, fair warning, if you do, I'll have to give a spoiler away. But, you'll get a shout-out. RULES: you have to a member cause I only take suggestions by PM, but if your a guest and you really want to give me an idea, you at least need to have a pen name first.**

**Coffee, I don't know if you know but I updated HoH, and I need some help. I've asked Seth and Julia for help, but nothing has helped me, and I don't think I trust anyone more than you on here. So just PM me!**

**Everyone else, if you love this story, you would help me with it! I promise I'll do something in return for each of you that help me, even if I don't use you idea (but I'll probably use 1 of each of yours anyway).**

**Thank you to all you wonderful writers and fellow demigods!**

**With nothing else to say,**

**PJ.B.**


End file.
